pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Pups Save the Songbirds
- Finnish (Yle)= - French= - Hebrew= - Italian= }} | imagecaption = Title card featuring a songbird and Chase | imagewidth = 210 | airdate = May 24, 2016 May 26, 2016 September 7, 2016 September 8, 2016 November 26, 2016 | writer = Kim Duran | director = Charles E. Bastien | previous = "Pups Save a School Bus" | next = "Pups Save Old Trusty"}} "Pups Save the Songbirds" is the second segment of the 12th episode in Season 3 of ''PAW Patrol''. Egg nests are found with the mother songbirds missing, so Ryder and Chase begin searching for the mama birds. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Mayor Goodway *Chickaletta *Julius Goodway *Julia Goodway *Bunnies *Songbirds (debut) *Farmer Al *Farmer Yumi *Mayor Humdinger *Kitten Catastrophe Crew Mayor Goodway and her nephew and niece, Julius Goodway and Julia Goodway, are watching for the songbirds and their eggs to hatch, but despite all the nests, there is no sign of the songbird adults. Worried, the Mayor calls Ryder to notify him of the eggs getting cold and not hatching unless the adults are found. Assuring the Mayor they will find the songbirds, Ryder summons the pups. Marshall gets a flower stuck on his nose, causing him to sneeze and tumble into the elevator ahead of the pups, who all crash into the elevator doors themselves. When they ask how he got there so fast, Marshall jokes that it was through flower power, leaving them all to laugh as they head topside as Chase is suited up in his Super Spy gear. Once topside, Ryder assigns Chase to use his UAV drone to find the missing songbirds, and Marshall to bring blankets to use with his ladder to cover the nests and keep them warm until the songbirds are found and returned. With that, the team deploys and heads for City Hall. Once there, Marshall gets to work covering the nests with help from the Mayor and her niece and nephew, but realizes there are some he can't reach, so Ryder calls Skye to come and help as well. As for Chase, he deploys his drone, and it soon locates a trail of feathers from the songbirds, leading right to, of all places, the lair of Mayor Humdinger and the Kitten Catastrophe Crew in Foggy Bottom. Realizing Humdinger is behind the theft of the songbirds so he can listen to their singing, Chase and Ryder head to Foggy Bottom to investigate. Once there, they soon hear the songbirds and decide to try and free them, however, Ryder gets a call from Skye, revealing that they've run out of blankets, and there are still tons of nests to cover. At Ryder's suggestion, Marshall and Skye turn to Farmer Yumi and Farmer Al for help with borrowing some chickens to help Chickaletta with the remaining nests. Back with Chase and Ryder, Chase fears that he'll blow his cover sneaking in due to his cat allergies, but Ryder puts a sock over his nose to prevent it, allowing Chase to infiltrate the cave, but soon draws the attention of the Catastrophe Crew. However, not realizing that his cave has been infiltrated, Humdinger heads outside under the pretense that a songbird escaped, leaving the Catastrophe Crew to deal with Chase, with Cat Chase and Cat Marshall attacking him with yarn balls. However, they end up causing Chase to fall on the remote control for their carrier, causing it to roar out of the cave, trip up Humdinger, and leave the Catastrophe Crew and Humdinger to chase after it, allowing Ryder and Chase to free the songbirds and have Skye lead them back to Adventure Bay and their nests. Back with the nests, there is only one left after the chickens have been brought over, and Marshall does what needs to be done with sitting on the last nest, which succeeds with hatching the eggs, whom Marshall welcomes into the world. As the songbirds return, Marshall and Skye help move the blankets off the nests, while Chickaletta and the chickens also hop off the eggs they were keeping warm so the songbirds can reunite with their chicks. The Mayor is very grateful for all of Ryder's help, and Ryder assures her that if she's ever in trouble again, just tweet for help, leaving everyone with a good laugh as they listen to the songbirds chirp and tweet happily back where they belong. *Use his ladder to climb up and place blankets over the eggs to keep them warm. *Use his drone and spy gear to help find the missing birds. *Lead the songbirds back home. This episode appears in the following DVD(s): Pups Save the Bunnies.jpg|link=Pups Save the Bunnies (DVD)|''Pups Save the Bunnies'' PAW Patrol Easter Egg Hunt DVD.jpg|link=Pups Save the Bunnies (DVD)|''Easter Egg Hunt'' PAW Patrol Spring into Action DVD Australia.jpg|link=Pups Save the Bunnies (DVD)|''Spring into Action'' PAW Patrol Pups Save the Bunnies DVD Germany RTL.jpg|link=Pups Save the Bunnies (DVD)|''Ostern auf vier Pfoten'' PAW Patrol La Pat' Patrouille Prêt à décoller ! DVD.jpg|link=Prêt à décoller !|''Prêt à décoller !'' PAW Patrol The Polar Bears & Other Stories DVD.jpg|link=The Polar Bears|''The Polar Bears'' Psi patrol Pieski ratują Dzień sportu DVD.jpg|link=Pieski ratują Dzień sportu|''Pieski ratują Dzień sportu'' PAW Patrol Pups Save the Bunnies DVD Nordic.jpg|link=Pups Save the Bunnies (DVD)|''Pups Save the Bunnies'' Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Pups Save the Songbirds' Pages Category:Half Episodes (S3) Category:Written by Kim Duran (S3) Category:Chase is on the title card Category:Chase is a first responder (S3) Category:Marshall is a first responder (S3) Category:2016 Episodes Category:Skye is a backup responder (S3)